newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SaturdayNight/Savvy Saturday Update: Much More Trouble
This is a Savvy Saturday Update. Developers release them every Saturday, and this is the one for 06/07/14 or 07/06/14 depending on the location. Whew! What a rough week for the Alpha Key Giveaways. It turned out that many people had some confusion about the giveaway. So did I! But at least, we finally got a winner of the giveaway, and the announcement will approach on Monday. Once again, we give a thanks from us to you, for participating in the giveaway. We really enjoy doing contests for people to earn Alpha Keys so they can have a chance to Alpha test the game. Not only that, but we appreciate all of the support. Sadly, I have some more bad news regarding the trouble. Jolly Roger has summoned Undead Gravediggers to guard Port Royal and supposedly attack any pirate coming by. THAT is a huge no-no. Do I got to say it again? Huge no-no. But not to worry -- last I heard they aren't tough as we think. They are about level 1-3. They may seem like a good match for low level pirates, so it would be good to train and level up our pirates as much as we can. Like I said about Ben, we cannot risk losing strong and savvy pirates on the Caribbean. We need all the help we can get to protect the Caribbean from the Royal Navy, EITC, and Jolly Roger. (Especially Jolly. Who wouldn't know?) By the way, have I told you about the cause of the destruction of Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres Del Fuego? The EITC. Yep, they destroyed Port Royal, Tortuga and Padres Del Fuego which is why the three islands had to be rebuilt. Many, many pirates did not appreciate this kind of behavior, thus making us miss the old version of the islands. It was indeed a memory of the old islands. What other worst thing can Jolly Roger do by capturing animals and curse them into wild beasts? That's what you're about to see right now. Jolly's some sort of cursed crabs are now guarding at the other end of Port Royal and will attack any pirate coming by. Geesh, Jolly sure did break the world record of huge no-no's. But again, we should not worry as they are like the Undead Gravediggers, which are low levels. Nevertheless, us pirates will defend ourselves and defeat any of Jolly Roger's troops. Let's hope they don't last long. We might have to assemble a meeting with other pirates. Oh, and about the Blacksmiths giving us weapons, hopefully they will do that very soon. We need the weapons sooner than ever if we're going to deal with this enemy situation. Stay tuned as we will let you know when the weapons arrive and perhaps, send out more alerts about Jolly Roger, including the Royal Navy and EITC. Stay safe out there, pirates -- and even more so, stay savvy! Downloads: Sorry! No downloads. Be sure to keep checking what we're doing, though! Fixes: *None detected Newly Added: *Added Undead Gravediggers just before King's Run. *Added crabs at the other end of Port Royal. ::This means we finally got enemies to defeat, but unfortunately not until we receive some weapons. ---- Video Category:Blog posts Category:Alpha Updates